


Sayo and the Cloneasaurus

by tinygaydream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Futa Hikawa Hina, I blame Twitter, No proofreading we die like problematic shippers, POV Second Person, Sayo POV - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, Yes it’s a Simpsons reference, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/pseuds/tinygaydream
Summary: Hina has been surprisingly insistent in dragging you to this abandoned lab to “see what kind of zapping stuff we can find,” as she put it. You wonder what she’s really planning...
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hinas/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Sayo and the Cloneasaurus

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title’s a Simpsons reference. I wrote this drabble in an hour [because of Twitter](https://twitter.com/tinygaydream/status/1272947910359961600), don’t judge me.
> 
> edit: asdf I'm rereading this and all the italics got delet. Fixed it.

You know letting Hina drag you into this was a terrible, _terrible_ idea. An abandoned lab outside of town, no one around for miles, all this rusty testing equipment that probably hasn’t been used since fifty years ago...

...why can’t you just say no to those puppy eyes?

“Ahaha, I’m really glad you came with me, sis! I’ve wanted to show you this boppin’ place since I found it like a week ago.”

She takes your hand and practically drags you around, showing you all the tools and gimmicks and... whatever it is she’s talking about, really. You try not to show it, and you huff and puff, but you still have to suppress a smile whenever she beams up at you and gets really into another of those crazy explanations.

“Oh, and here’s the cloning machine! Pretty crazy, right? I wish I could’ve met the crazy scientist who worked here, I think we would’ve gotten along...”

You snort. “Either that, or you would’ve gotten trapped in some crazy experiment and I’d have to mount a daring rescue operation, taking away valuable time to practice for Roselia.”

Hina giggles and nuzzles into your neck, causing you to blush like hell. Unlike her, you still have _some_ sense of shame, even if there’s not really anyone around for miles.

Still, you’ve overcome some of your awkwardness around her over the years, and when you scratch her hair and she practically purrs at you it’s... kind of worth it.

She sighs more, leaning into your touch. “Hey... you know what would be zappin’...?”

You _never_ like where these questions go, but what can you do... “No...?”

“I should try that cloning machine. Y’know, it’ll be funny.”

And before you can say something completely reasonable like “That’s a terrible idea” or even “At least put someone I don’t care about in the machine first, like my annoying sister oh wait,” she’s already stepped through the door and pressed the big shiny red button.

Not that you’ve _ever_ managed to stop her from doing something she really wanted to do.

A bunch of green smoke fills the air, and you kind of sarcastically want to point out that whoever this scientist was, they sure had a flair for the dramatic. Much more importantly, however, is... is Hina okay?

You can still hear her in there, so that’s good.

“Ha!... huh, this _tickles_. Um... _wow_ this feels weird! It’s like— _it’s like_ —being all stre— _being all stre_ —thched out!”

Hearing a weird sort of Hina-echo is a little concerning, but before you can worry too much about it, she casually walks out, smiling as always, and your heart starts beating again.

And then _another_ Hina walks out, and... your brain is completely incapable of processing this.

“Um...”

One Hina—the original one? Maybe?—grins up at you as she steps closer and presses herself all warmly against your chest. “Aw, you’re all star-struck because now you’ve got _two_ amazing sisters who love youuuu.”

Then the other Hina—the second one? Do _they_ even know which one is the original and which one isn’t? This would’ve been easier if they’d at least come out of separate doors through the machine or something—wraps her arms around you from behind and whispers into your ear, “We’re gonna make you feel really good, sis~”

You swallow heavily, because _two_ Hinas. That’s a lot. Too much, honestly. You can barely keep yourself sane around _one_ of them, and now there’s one in front of you staring into your eyes oh-so-lovingly, and one behind you slowly grinding against your butt, and you bite your lip to stop a moan from escaping because you can _feel_ Hina’s cock straining against her tight jeans as she’s working herself up on both sides of you.

They’re also weirdly in sync with each other, to the point that when Hina asks if you’re okay with taking off some of these clothes you can only nod dumbly, but you don’t remember which of them even asked. Maybe they both asked at the same time?

Still, front-Hina lifts up your arms and wriggles you out of your shirt dress at the same time that back-Hina rolls down your tights, and if anything you’ve got to give them credit for working so well together.

After that, it doesn’t take much longer for both Hinas to be naked with you, their cocks erect and both staring at you with such a desperate want you suspect you would’ve soaked your panties by now if you were still wearing any.

“We want you so much, sis... let us make you feel good...,” they both whisper into your ear, and it’s _too much_. Your knees buckle as you feel Hina’s cock teasingly rubbing up against your lips at the same time that another cock twitches against your back entrance, but their combined strength holds you up and makes you feel surprisingly safe.

It doesn’t take long after for all of you to lose any restraint you still might’ve had, and you quickly lose the ability to tell which Hina is doing what to you, as one cock slips into your wet pussy and makes you see stars, then slips back out, leaving you frustratingly empty for all of half a second before _another_ cock wriggles its way into your anus and makes you lose control all over again.

You’re a little disturbed by how multiple Hinas became even _better_ at driving you completely crazy in the best of ways.

The longer it goes on, the more you lose control of your moans and shivers and rely almost entirely on both Hinas to stop you from just collapsing onto the ground. You can tell that they sense it too, as they press even closer to you and speed up their motions.

“Hina... please... I’m so close. Please don’t stop.”

One of them kisses you deeply, her tongue teasing yours, while the other whispers into your ear, “I’ve got you, sis,” and there’s so much love and affection in both of those actions that it finally pushes you past your peak.

You squeeze around their cocks as you come, and you like to think it’s your one last loud moan that helps pull them both over the edge as well. You can feel them pulsing heavily inside you as their loads paint your insides on both ends, and hearing your sister moan loudly into your ears from multiple sides as they orgasm is just... indescribable, really.

Understandably, you lose track of time a little bit after that. You vaguely recall Hina pulling out and having to stop you from collapsing on your feet. They also _for some reason_ had a blanket with them that’s now spread out on the floor for all three of you to catch your breath on. Almost as if something like this had been her plan all along...

You’re feeling absolutely spent and could probably sleep for a day after this, but unfortunately your peace is short-lived when you see Hina sitting up and smiling innocently at you. “Hm... what?”

They both grin brightly at you. “Let’s get a couple more Hinas for round two!”


End file.
